Drakes Bad Luck
by Monty104
Summary: What if it was Nathan that got caught in the explosion instead of Elena in Uncharted 2?


What if Nathan was caught in the explosion instead of Elena? UNCHARTED FAN FIC

"Look Flynn listen-!" Nate said to a dying Flynn, but was cut off short when he held up a grenade.

Nate stepped forward and took a hold of Elenas arm gently but quick. "Gift from Lazaravic!" Flynn said to Nate and the girls, while Nate was taking small steps towards him. "Pity he took the pin!" Flynn suddenly let go off the grenade and the second it touched the ground, it exploded!

"NATE!" Both Elena and Chloe shouted as the force pushed Nate back and his body collided with the wall. When the explosion settled, both girls got up (with only a couple cuts and bruises) and rushed to a unmoving Nate. "Nate! Oh dear god say something!" Elena shouted as she turned Nate over on his side.

But the sight they both saw was something they wished they would never of seen. Nate was covered in blood, there was blood seeping through his t-shirt, just in the spot where he got shot a couple days before, so they assumed his stitches ripped. He had lots of small cuts up and down his legs and arms, some deep and some fairly small, he also seemed to have a big gash on his head from where he collided with the wall. His arm seemed to be a bit out of place, it must of been broken or something from the force or the collision. "Chloe, put pressure on his stomach, if his stitches have been ripped it can cause an infection!" Elena told Chloe.

"But what about Lazarvic?" Chloe asked Elena.

"I don't know, I don't know, we can't carry Nate, he's too big, and we certainly can't defeat an immortal man. Maybe we should call Sully or Tenzin or something." Elena replied back to Chloe. "But they won't know where we are, hell I don't even know where we are!" Chloe said. "I don't know Chloe, all I know is if we don't get Nate out of here soon, Lazaravic thugs will probably come looking for us. Maybe when Nate wakes up, he will hopefully be able to walk a little, and then we can support him. I'm still gonna call Sully though, if I say we're at Shambhala, he'll probably go to see Nates notebooks and then he'll figure it out!" Elena told Chloe.

"Ok, ok, that seems like a plan. Do you have anything I can use to wrap up his wound? Maybe rip a bit of your jacket?" Chloe asked Elena.

"Yeah sure." Elena says while ripping a bit of the bottom of her jacket off and handing it to Chloe. "Thanks." Chloe replied.

Nate's eye lids starting to flutter, so the girls assumed that he was starting to wake up. "Nate? Come on baby open your eyes for us, please." Elena said to the unconscious Nate. Nate's eyes opened slowly, and Elena quickly lifted the top half of his body so he was leaning on her. "Hey Nate, don't try to move, you have quite a few injuries we don't want to make worse. How are you feeling?" Elena asked Nate.

"I feel like crap to be honest, my arm hurts the worst though, what did I do? Break it or something?" Nate asked.

"We think you may have broken it when you collided with the wall." Chloe replied. "Collided with the wall?" Nate questioned.

"Don't you remember? Flynn set off the a grenade and you got caught in the explosion!" Elena said.

"Oh ok, what about Lazarvic? Oh my god I totally forgot, is he still here? If he is we gotta move." Nate says while trying to stand up, but doesn't have much luck as Elena gently pushes him back down.

"We will go in a minute, but you're going to have to try and walk, okay? We are going to help you of course." Chloe said.

"Ok ready, 3, 2, 1." Elena said while gently lifting up Nate with the help of Chloe. "Can you stand?" Elena asked while holding on to his unarmed shoulder. "Yeah I think so, but I'm gonna need your help." He said to Elena.

"Of course." Elena said, while leading Nate to the open exit, whilst Chloe calls Sully.

"Ok, easy steps, easy steps." Elena told Nate as he slowly walked out.

"I just spoke to Sully, told him everything that's been going on, and he said he will meet us in Tibet, and that we should try and take one of their 4X4s." Chloe said to both Nate and Elena.

"Ok yeah, that's a good plan." Elena replied "I see a jeep over there (Elena says while pointing), Chloe if you help me, we can get to the Jeep quickly before any of Lazarvics thugs see us." Elena says while Chloe rushes over to help.

With a lot of steps, they all managed to get to the jeep, even with Nate sometimes falling over his own feet due to him being tired. Elena and Chloe quickly but carefully got Nate into the back of the jeep, with Elena keeping pressure on his wounds. As Chloe is the best driver in the business, she got in the drivers seat and zoomed off quickly, leaving Lazaravics goons. "Agh!" Nate shouted as Elena removed his blood soaked 'bandage' from around his stomach. "Sorry, Chloe any idea how far we are from Sully? Nates head really needs to get looked at by Tenzin, and his arm needs to get put back into place." Elena said to Chloe.

"I would say we're nearly there, how's he holding up?" Chloe questioned.

"Not too good, I still haven't manage to stop the bleeding at his stomach, and his cuts need cleaning, other wise they could get infected."

"My head is killing! And my arm, ow! My arm is so painful!" Nate was saying while fighting to try and stay awake.

"I know dear, but we're nearly ther-!" "We're here!" Chloe interrupted.

"Agh!" Nate shouted again when he tried to move. "Chloe, I'm going to go and find Tenzin, he's the only one that will know what to do, he fixed Nate up the previous time when he got shot." Elena said while getting out of the jeep and letting Chloe tend to Nate.

"Try and hurry, Nate looks like he's getting worse!" Chloe shouted back. Elena ran through the Tibetan village, heading to Tenzins house, when she stumbled across his little girl Pema. "Hey sweetheart, any idea where your dad is? (Tibetan translation)" Elena asked Pema.

"He's over there." She pointed at 3 elder men behind a hut.

"Thank you!" Elena said back "Tenzin! Tenzin, we need your help, it's Nate!".

Tenzin then turned around and rushed towards Elena, she then motioned for him to follow her, so they both started running quickly through the village. When they reached the car, Nate appeared to be on the floor. "What happened?" Elena frantically asked Chloe.

"I don't know, he was okay a minute, and then suddenly he collapsed onto the floor!" Chloe replied back with panic in her voice.

Tenzin was already checking over Nate, seeing if there was any extreme injuries, then he waved his hand for them to come over. Tenzin then spoke to Elena in Tibetan, while Chloe didn't know what was going on. "He said that Nates gun shot wound may be infected, and that is what caused him to collapse. He said he will start working on Nate once we get him inside, and put his arm back in place." Elena repeated to Chloe. "Any idea where Sully is? If he's here, then he and Tenzin can carry Nate inside." Chloe asked Elena.

"I'm right here." Both girls turned around to see Sully standing behind them with a cigar in his mouth.

"Oh my god, Nate?" Sully said whilst rushing over to his boys unmoving figure. "He looks terrible, we need to get him inside!" Sully said to both the girls and Tenzin. Sully then took Nates unarmed shoulder and Tenzin supported his lower side, then they carried him to Tenzins little house.

"Put him on the bed!" Tenzin said to Sully. They placed Nathan on the bed and straight away Tenzin got to work on him. "You guys will have to wait outside, I'm gonna need the room." Tenzin ordered, and everyone opeyed. "Okay, well please save him." Chloe said to Tenzin before shutting the door.

A few hours later, Tenzin came out of the room with blood on his hands. "How is he?" They all asked Tenzin. "I managed to stop the bleeding to his stomach, and put his arm back into place. I stiched up the gash on his head and cleaned and bandaged his cuts. The infection was minor, and seemed to burn away within the first hour, so he should be fine. His arm will have to be in a sling for about a month, and he will be needing a lot of help, as he will probably still be in a lot of pain. (Tibetan translated)" Tenzin replied.

"Oh thank god!" Sully said.

"Can we see him?" Elena asked.

"He has just woken up, so yeah, go right ahead." Tenzin stepped out the way and let them all in.

When they entered, they saw Nate with a bandage around his head, his arm in a sling and all his cuts covered up. "Hey guys!" Nate said weakly to them all as they walked in.

"Oh Nate, we were so worried." Elena said to Nate whilst she kissed him on his fore head.

"Worried? About me? Come on, I seem to always live, I'm probably immortal." Nate replied.

"Yeah, 'probably' immortal, so don't go around causing more damage to yourself." Sully pitched in.

"Oh and by the way Elena, I saw you crying." Nate said to Elena.

"Me? Crying? You were unconscious most of the time, how could you know? And I didn't cry." Elena replied.

"Okay, well i kept your tears in a jar, I have proof!".

THE END


End file.
